The Northern
by CarnivalClare
Summary: What if All Falls Down never happened and Fitz's rage continued to be bottled. How would he snap and who would be his victim? Lots of action and Eclare of course. Read and Review. Title may change. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is what you need to know to keep up with this story. All falls down never happened. There was no near stabbing. Clare and Eli went to the dance together. they were happy. they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Fitz is still an enemy of the trio (Eli, Clare, Adam). Setting in spring. Please, no one get mad at me. lol. Sorry if theres any glaring mistakes cause as of right now it is one in the morning and im dead tired and sick. review me please! **

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Clare strolled quickly through the dark halls of Degrassi. The small heels of her shoes click-clacked on the cold marble floors, they echoed off the walls. The sun had already set and there was no one left in the school, save the night janitor and herself. Unease filled Clare's chest as the normally bustling halls were eerily silent and still. Clare's yearbook meeting had run late and she had been charged with the task of finishing off the remaining pages so the other members could leave. She groaned to herself as she remembered that she was supposed to finish an english project with Eli tonight. She pulled out her phone and dialled his number.

"Hey Edwards, I see you couldn't stay mad at me for long." Clare could almost hear his smirk thought the phone.

"For your information, Eli, I am only talking to you because I have to, not because I want to. We still have a project to finish."

"Ouch Clare! You're my girlfriend; you're supposed to forgive me for silly things like this." Clare sighed inwardly. She knew she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. It was almost impossible to stay angry at Eli for any length of time, but she refused to be a push-over. She had to hold her own in this relationship, and she knew it.

"Ah, see Eli? That's where you're wrong, Darling. Because I'm your girlfriend, I reserve the right to stay upset with you for as long as I want and hold it over your head for the remainder of our lives. That is…unless you want to beg for forgiveness? I'm always open to grovelling." Now Clare was the one smirking.

Eli scoffed, "Eli Goldsworthy does not grovel."

"Whatever you say Eli," Clare giggled, "So, english project. Your place or mine?"

"Mine, where are you? I'll pick you up."

She thought about it, "Don't worry about it. It's a nice night. I'll walk and be there in fifteen."

"Great. That'll give me enough time to practice my grovelling in the mirror." Awe, he really was a softy at heart.

"See you in a bit."

"Wait, Clare," His tone surprisingly serious and urgent.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously.

"I love you."

Damn, Clare's heart melted. "I love you, too. See you soon," and with that she hung up. Clare approached the main doors with a little more bounce in her step. This was why she could never stay mad at Eli: he made her too happy. Throwing open the front doors, Clare stepped into the cool Ontario air- and heard the sound of glass breaking? Clare looked down into the parking lot and saw Fitz, Bianca, and-was that really him?- KC, laughing around an old car; a smashed beer bottle on the ground. _Oh poo, _Clare thought as the door closed quite loudly behind her. The trio's heads snapped up at the sound. Clare stood dumbly in the flood lights of the school; they might as well have been a spotlight. A cruel smile crept across Fitz's face as he approached her.

"Hey Clare," He called sweetly.

Clare stepped down the stairs, attempting to look casual. "Hi guys," She stumbled, "listen, I really have to get going so I'll see you all at school tomorrow-,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You just got here in time to join the party." Fitz blocked her exit.

Clare's heart fluttered helplessly in her ribs, "Really, Fitz, I have to go meet someone…"

Fitz's eyes darkened. "See, that's my problem. You're going to meet Eli aren't you?" he smirked. God, his smirk was so different than Eli's. Eli's teased. Fitz's was just…evil. He turned to look at KC who was still leaning against the car, enjoying the show. "KC, if you just looked at her would you be able to tell if she was dating an emo boy?"

KC studied her for a moment, his eyes clouded with alcohol. "Nope," he said.

Fitz looked back at Clare, a maniacal grin on his face. "Then we should give her some marks shouldn't we?" He reached in his pocket and popped open a switch blade. Clare tried to run. Fitz grabbed Clare violently by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Her head cracked against the brick and she felt warm blood drip down the side of her face.

"Help! Please! Someone! KC, please!" Clare screamed. KC just stared.

"God, shut her up! She's going to give me a migraine before the hangover even gets a chance to kick in," Bianca complained, disgusted. At her bidding, Fitz levelled one punch: solidly to Clare's gut, two punches: firmly to her ribs, and three punches: directly on her diaphragm. Clare had no more air left to scream.

Fitz lifted Clare's right arm above her head and clamped it firmly to the brick wall. With surgical precision, Fitz drew the steel blade across the soft flesh of Clare's wrist in excruciating slowness. The deep wound opened and leaked profusely down her arm and dripped to the pavement. Clare screamed silently into the night air. Fitz let her right arm fall to her side in order to pick up her left. Again, Clare tried to run but Fitz hit her hard in the face and dark roses bloomed in Clare's vision. Fitz repeated the gruesome task of slitting Clare's wrist, end to end. He let go of her arm and she fell helpless to the ground.

Fitz pocketed his blade, "Let's go guys, our community service is done for the night." Footsteps, squealing tires, silence. Dark blood pooled around Clare's hands making them wet and sticky. She looked up to see her bag lying a few feet away. She used her remaining strength to drag herself to her backpack and pull out her phone. Dialling became difficult as Fitz must have cut through a couple of her tendons. Clare focused intently on each number. It seemed to ring forever.

"Clare Edwards, you shock me! I know you were mad at me but I never thought you would ditch a project-"

"Eli-," She whispered.

"Did you know you were supposed to be here an hour ago?" he raved. _An hour? It hadn't seemed that long. _

"Eli!" Clare said louder. Her voice cracked.

This time Eli caught on. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hurt…"

"Where are you?"

"Degrassi parking lot."

"I'm coming." And he hung up.

Clare felt tears (or was it blood?) running down her cheeks. Her head felt so light…maybe she'd just have a little nap…Eli was coming…she'd be okay…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the Reviews guys! So much! Keep it up! I know this Chapter is short and might be kinda suckish but give me a break, I'm sick! I'll update again soon, promise! Tell me what you think- Love it or Hate it- just let me know!**

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Eli urged Morty on. _Faster, faster, _he thought. He only lived a few minutes away from the school but they seemed like hours. Pushing the petal to the floor, Eli hoped that Morty wouldn't crap out on him now. Not when Clare needed him most. Morty's headlights cast a ghostly light across Degrassi as Eli drove through the gates. Eli got out the vehicle cautiously, leaving the lights on so he could see his surroundings. "Clare?" Eli called into the silence. Nothing. He stooped to pick up a small stone and he threw it across the pavement. It scattered over the ground, clicking and popping on the uneven surface. "Clare-," And then Eli saw something that stopped him in his tracks. A small figure was on the ground; quiet and motionless. "Oh God…Clare!"

Eli sprinted to Clare and collapsed at her side. He hugged her close to his chest. Her eyes were closed, a dark bruise was already forming on her eye and blood streaked down her face like tears from a gash in her head. Eli's stomach clenched; there was blood everywhere. Eli found her hands- oh God, her wrists were slit. Eli gritted his teeth in fury as warm tears fell from his eyes. Clare's face was disturbingly emotionless and pale like a- like a corpse.

Eli shook her gently and stroked her face. "Clare, Clare please wake up. Please wake up. I'm so sorry. We'll never fight again, I swear. Can you hear me? I love you." Teardrops fell on Clare's non-responsive face, spattering like rain on the smooth surface of her skin. Eli shook his head, "Damn it Clare! Do you hear me? I love you, I love you, I love you! I swear to God Clare, if you don't wake up right now I'll- I'll- I don't know what I'll do. I'm not losing you; not you too." He closed his eyes; sobs wracking, ripping, and tearing his chest.

"Eli?"

Eli looked down, shocked. Clare's eyes were open. Those beautiful blue eyes that were so dear to his heart were open and looking at him. They had a tired quality to them as if Clare was still halfway between dreaming and waking. Eli smiled through fresh tears. "Clare! We need to get you out of here. We need to get you help. It's going to be okay, Clare," Although Eli wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Clare that everything was going to be alright, or himself.

Clare's voice was dreamy, "Do we have to go right now, Eli? I'm so tired…" Her eyelids began to fall again.

"No Clare! Don't you dare go to sleep. You need to stay awake," Eli yelled at her. He couldn't stand the thought of losing those baby blues again…not again. Eli needed to get her to a hospital but an ambulance would take too much time…. Eli snaked an arm around Clare's shoulders, another under her knees, and carefully lifted her. Clare's head lolled weakly against Eli's shoulder, her eyes fighting to stay open.

Eli rushed to Morty wondering where the best to put Clare was. He yanked open the back door and placed her inside thinking it would be the easiest place to get her in and out of. Eli immediately realized his mistake. The moment Clare was in the back of his hearse, all he could think of was just that: Clare in the back of a hearse. Eli shook the image away as he got in the driver's seat and speed to the emergency room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, guys. Busy times at school. Hope you like this chapter. It's kinda a connector chapter, better things to come. Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

Pale lights flashed through the windows like a morbid strobe light as Morty rushed down the highway. Clare's head ached unbearably. Her eyes rolled blindly in their sockets; tracking ghosts. Darkness loomed on the edges of her vision, threatening to engulf her again. _I can't sleep, _she thought, _Eli told me not to…_. She drifted….

"Clare! Talk to me," Eli shouted from the front seat. Clare couldn't muster the energy to speak. She opened her mouth uselessly, hoping a sound-any sound- might escape her lips. Nope, nothing.

"Shit, Clare! Say something!" Clare heard the panic in Eli's tone.

"Oww…?" Clare inwardly rejoiced at the small sound and Eli chuckled before breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's my girl. Stay with me, Clare. Just stay with me…" Eli's voice faded. Not because he stopped talking, but because Clare herself was fading. The darkness was closing in, she couldn't fight it. Panic crowded her chest making it hard to breath.

"Eli…" She whispered before everything went dark.

It all went by so fast. Eli carried an unconscious Clare into emergency. "Help, please!" He yelled, "Please help her!" And then she was taken from his arms, placed on a gurney with nurses and doctors fluttering around her as they rushed her down the hall. _Breathe, Clare, breathe, _Eli urged while running alongside with her. Strong hands held him back as the scrubs ran Clare through a set of doors and Eli stared wide-eyed as he watched the doors swing back and forth until Clare was out of sight; until Clare was gone.

Eli sat in one of the waiting room chairs in the same position for the longest time. It was like he was frozen; his elbows digging into his knees, his chin resting on his knuckles. People came and went in a bright, fluorescent blur. He didn't see anyone he knew, though. _Where were Clare's parents? _Seconds, minutes, hours….

"Edwards?" A doctor with a clip board called from the entrance to the waiting room. Eli did a final scan for Clare's parents before slowly standing out of his stiff posture.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" Eli asked, the words speeding from his lips.

The doctor gave Eli a level, serious look, "Clare's going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood and suffered a severe head trauma but in a week she should be fine." Eli let out a breath that he felt he had been holding in for the whole night. "Clare is awake and talking. She's spoken to the police about her attack and she states that she didn't know the perpetrators but the police have reason to believe she is hiding something and may be covering for others."

Eli smirked; Clare always was a cruddy liar. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, "But please makes it quick. It's late and Clare needs her rest."

Eli started towards the doors but turned and addressed the doctor once again, "Do you know where her parents are?"

Doc's eyes became sad, "I contacted them and informed them of the situation…" Eli shook his head in disgust before making his way to Clare's room.

The bright lights gave Clare's skin a sickly, transparent tone. Eli's heart broke; Clare's skin had always been cream and roses. Her cinnamon hair splayed like a halo around her soft face. The bed had been inclined so that she was not lying flat and her bandaged arms sat straight on her sides; IV's sticking from the crook of her elbow. Her tired blue eyes opened and took him in.

"Hey," She whispered.

Eli rushed to the side of her bed and gingerly held one of Clare's hands in his own. They were so cold; deathly cold. He pressed his lips to her fingers. Her nails were painted black with tiny white skulls and crossbones on each finger. Eli had talked her into doing it and she had laughed at his apparent interest in manicures. "Tell me what happened, Clare. _All _of it." He spoke quietly.

Clare closed her eyes and shuddered as if she was reliving the memory. When her eyes opened again, tears were threatening to spill. "They were right outside the school. I had just finished talking to you and they heard me. They said- they said," She tore her eyes away from Eli. "They said that because I was dating an emo boy, I needed marks so that everyone would know." Her voice cracked and Eli's eyes grew wide, his breathing stopped. Clare continued, "I tried to run, I did, but he was too strong. He slammed my head against the wall and I couldn't get away," Clare broke down into sobs.

Eli's heart stopped. This was because of _him. _Someone did this to Clare to get to _him. _This was _his _fault. "Who was it?" He growled. Clare shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Eli couldn't believe it, "Are you kidding me, Clare? You're going to protect whoever did this to you? Who was it?"

Clare's voice hitched, "Fitz, Bianca, and- KC. Oh, that was the worst part, Eli. KC just stood there and watched, he- he…"

"I'll kill them." Eli's fists clenched the paper thin bed-sheet.

"No!" Clare practically yelled.

"Why, Clare? After what they did to you…" Eli said, astonished.

Clare levelled a serious look at him, "Just stay away from them, Eli. Promise me,"

Looking at him with those honest eyes, her full lip quivering, how could Eli say no to her now? "Fine," he conceded, "for now. We'll talk about this when you're out of here."

Clare's eyes lit up, "You'll stay away from them? Really?"

Eli answered her with a kiss.

"Ahem-" They broke apart to see an impatient nurse standing in the doorway. "You have to leave now," she stated in a bored tone, "she need to sleep."

Eli gave Clare a small parting kiss- he wished desperately it hadn't ended. "I'll back first thing after school tomorrow, I swear." Clare had a dreamy smile situated on her lips, her eyelids already falling, as Eli whispered, "I love you," before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ I know, long absence again. But to be honest, I'm almost ready to return to writing my actual novel so this will be my last story for a while once I finish it. It's a short chapter but I think it's a good one. Here's a hint: The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write. Good deal? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

School; the epitome of conformity, boredom, and frustration. Eli slammed his stubborn locker creating an obnoxious crash to reverberate through the halls of Degrassi. It seemed like every second set of eyes was now staring curiously at him, wondering when he had gone completely crazy. He shrugged on his backpack stubbornly, wishing he could sink down into the collar of his shirt like a turtle to escape the gaze of his peers. School was so much better with Clare there. And knowing that he was there while Clare was in the hospital made it that much worse. Staring at his shoes, Eli made his way sluggishly down the hallway to his first class.

"Eli! Hey, wait up!" A voice yelled from behind him. Eli didn't know who it was, but he wasn't going to stop to find out. The sound of converse slapping on the floor was gaining on him and before long, a strong hand fell on Eli's shoulder. Eli instinctively flinched at the hand but didn't look at its owner. "Eli, hold up. I wanted to ask you…" an out of breath voice asked from behind him.

Eli started to turn. "Listen dude, no offense, but I'm not in the best…" Eli's voice faded away when he finally saw his annoyer. The culprit just so happened to be a tall jock wearing a dark hoodie, tuque, and dumbass smile. KC.

Eli gritted his teeth and once again started walking towards his class, albeit at a faster pace. KC jogged to catch up and his hand fell for a second time one Eli's shoulder. Eli violently shrugged it off and kept walking. "Eli! I was just wondering where Clare was. She was supposed to help me with a media assignment today but she didn't show," KC called after the retreating figure.

Eli stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face KC, his eyes shadowed. KC took an automatic step back. Eli thundered forward with surprising speed and dropped his bag on the ground. He slammed KC backwards into the lockers with a crash. Gripping KC's hoodie in his clenched fists, Eli bared his teeth. "You have no right to even utter Clare's name. Not after what you did. You, of all people, you insufferable asshole," Eli spat. He gave KC one last throw into the lockers before stalking off to grab his bag.

"Dude, what the hell? I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" KC yelled after collecting himself.

Eli turned and gave him a dark look, shaking his head. "You're disgusting."

"No, really. I'm not in on the joke. Care to enlighten me?"

Closing the distance between them, Eli studied KC carefully. "Do you really not remember? Clare's in the hospital. Fitz put her there and you watched. You did nothing. What the hell is wrong with you? You're only lucky I made a promise."

KC was stunned. Eli turned, picked up his bag and started towards his class again. KC couldn't believe it; what _had_ happened last night? He couldn't remember. Shaking his head out of his stupor, KC called after Eli's departing image. "Is she going to be alright? Eli! Is Clare going to be alright?"

Eli just continued walking without turning back.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Hey guys! As promised this chapter is longer. It may also be kinda lame, but oh wells. I predicting about 3 more chapters to this story unless i make smaller chapters. we'll see.**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Eli woke to the sounds of frightened cries and whimpering. Beside him in the bed Clare was thrashing, her teeth gritted and tears streamed down her face from her clenched eyes. This wasn't the first time Eli had spent the night in the Edward's abode. It had only been a week since Clare had been released from the hospital and Eli had slept over almost every night since. When Clare had first returned home her parents had hardly acknowledged what had happened. They sauntered around the house like ghosts in the few moments when they weren't shrieking at each other. Clare might as well have been dead to them. Two days after Clare's homecoming her parents took off on a "Couples Therapy" cruise. Eli was disgusted. He also couldn't bear the thought of Clare being all alone in that house after all she's been through. It's not like they did anything scandalous while he stayed there; Clare was in too much of a fragile mental state for that. Nightmares plagued her sleep and sometimes she got this horrible, blank expression on her face, her eyes so distant they haunted Eli; it tore him up inside to see her like this. He would do anything he could just to get her to smile; to be her old self again. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, but Eli had to try. He owed her that. It killed him to go to school every day and to leave her alone.

"Clare, Clare, wake up," Eli said, shaking her gently. "It's alright. It's just a nightmare. I'm here. I'm here." Clare's eyes sprang open, the soaked blue irises searching madly around the dark room for her attackers. She wrapped her arms tightly around Eli's waist and sobbed violently into his shirt. "I'm here, I'm here. It's alright. Nothing's going to hurt you anymore," Eli cooed, stroking her hair soothingly. "I won't let them hurt you again," He said with more determination, "I'll _never_ let them hurt you again."

"Clare, stop pulling at your sleeve," Eli chided as they both pulled up to Degrassi in Morty. It was Clare's first day back at school since the incident and Clare's hands had been restlessly fidgeting the whole drive.

"I can't help it! They itch and I can't stand these awful bandages!" Clare groaned as she switched from playing with her sleeves to nervously biting her lip…which unintentionally drove Eli crazy.

He took her hand and looked at her straight in the eye, "It's going to be okay. I'll be there the whole time."

"But _they're _in there," she whispered.

"Only because, for some unbeknownst reason, _you _refuse to press charges," they had gone through this many times but the result was always the same- as it was now. Clare narrowed her eyes and gave Eli the silent treatment as she removed herself from Morty and stalking in the direction of the front entrance. Eli sighed and hurried after her.

Despite Eli's promise, he couldn't stay with Clare the _whole _time. He had no choice but to leave her when they had different classes, but he would rush to her side the moment the bell rang. "So?" He asked at lunch, "How is it being back at school?"

"Well, other than the fact that I'm failing miserably at attempting to catch up AND everyone is staring at me? Good, it's been great," Clare rolled her eyes.

Eli chuckled, "oh, sarcasm? Isn't that supposed to be my thing?" Leaning in, Eli barely grazed Clare's lips before-

"Ahem."

Eli's jaw set as he pulled away and glared at the interrupter. "Really, KC, not the best time to ruin my day." Taking a step forward, Eli positioned himself protectively in front of Clare.

KC ignored Eli and looked around him to Clare, "Clare, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what happened. I was being stupid and I'm sorry you got hurt. "

"Is that what you came over here to do? Offer your lame apology? You should be in jail, you son of a bitch!" Eli growled.

"Eli!" Clare chided, giving a sharp look of disapproval.

KC put his hands up in front of him in defence. "Back off, Eli, I just wanted to warn you guys."

"Warn us about what? Haven't you done enough?" Eli clenched his fists.

KC's eyes drifted to Clare hesitantly before returning to Eli, "Stay away from Fitz. Something's off with him. I don't think it's safe for either of you to have a run-in with him again. Fitz is dangerous." Eli pursed his lips and examined KC carefully. It's not like KC's recommendation strayed too far from Eli's original plan and he _did _seem sincere enough. Eli relaxed his stance and wordlessly held out his hand to KC. Shocked, KC took Eli's hand and shook it with a shy smile on his face.

Eli had been daydreaming. And daydreaming and walking are not a good combination. The bell rang as the last class of the day finished up and students flooded the halls of Degrassi. But Eli hadn't been paying attention. The only thing he was thinking about was Clare's laugh. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh; so long since he had heard her delicate laugh peal like tiny bells. Eli couldn't even remember what he had said, he just walked slightly behind her as they exited the classroom; a dreamy look plastered on his face, his gaze far away. He hadn't been paying attention as he collided with another body and came crashing to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it! Oh, it's you," The voice said resentfully.

_Oh, Shit. _Eli thought. _Fitz._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the long wait and the shortish chapter. Things have been crazy at school. I hope this tides you over until the next time I write. oh, and btw, what did y'all think of Umbrella pt/2? I loved it. Eli was Fantastic! and I cried...again. lmao. Kay! Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Eli heard Clare's breath hitch in her throat as she surveyed the scene. _I should have been watching where I was going! I was so stupid! I promised her…. _Fitz's gaze settled on Clare, focusing on her the way a dog stares down a cat before snapping its canines closed on the poor kitty's neck. Drawing Eli out of his own head, he got up and placed himself protectively in front of Clare.

Fitz blinked himself out of his concentration, a sneer growing on his face. "Oh," he jeered, "_you're_ back. Not a smart move on your part."

Eli's eyes flashed dangerously, "If you touch her-"

"You'll do what, Eli? Fight me? Maybe that's what I want." Eli's expression grew confused and Fitz laughed loudly and humourlessly into the still air. "My, my Eli; not what you were expecting was it. But I'll tell you one thing: if you're looking for someone to beat up, someone to _blame_ for what happened to your little girly, maybe you should look in a mirror."

Eli's jaw could have dropped to the floor. He looked at Clare with an unreadable emotion on his face, only to find her glaring determinedly at Fitz._ That's my girl, _Eli thought before turning back to Fitz. "What the _hell _does that even mean, Marky-Mark?"

Fitz's glare darkened. "Think you're really smart, don't you, emo boy? But that's what got you into this in the first place. You use your sarcasm and your smart-ass comments as armor. I can't touch you. No matter what I do, you always comeback with some too-smart-for-your-own-good remark and it makes me sick. So how do you hurt someone who can't be touched?" He looked at Clare pointedly, "You hurt someone who's gotten under their armor; someone they care about who's much more fragile."

Eli's expression twisted and contorted under the new revelation. _Fitz did this to her because of me? Clare got hurt because of me. God, this is my fault. My fault…_Eli felt a gentle hand grasp his forearm and slide down his wrist until it could clasp his hand. He looked down at the hand in wonder, then up to it's owner. Eli stared in astonishment as Clare gave him a small, reassuring smile before returning to glaring at Fitz. Eli was speechless.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. How _dare_ you blame Eli for what _you_ did. You make me sick, you insufferable bastard," Clare spat at Fitz. Eli simply stared at her admiringly. Not only did she just use a swear word very appropriately, but she was standing up to her tormentor to defend _him._ If Eli hadn't been in love with her before, he definitely was now. _Oh, and how I __do__ love you, you brave, brave girl. _Eli could have swept her away on the spot, kissing her passionately, and proposing to her that very moment, but Fitz being there would have ruined the moment.

Fitz scowled on in disgust. "Don't forget, I could do it again." Eli turned cold in an instant. Fitz practically giggled at the thought of it. "You better not let that girl of yours out of your sight, Eli. Or I'll be waiting." And with that, Fitz padded down the hallway, a grim smile on his lips.

Clare's face stayed stony until Fitz was out of sight. Then, the colour leaked from her face, her bottom lip trembled, and tremors vibrated through her hands. Her eyes welled with tears as Eli held her close, whispering that everything would be okay. But he knew it wasn't. Fitz had threatened Clare and he wasn't going to get away with it. Not if Eli had anything to say about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

"I don't need a bodyguard, Eli," Clare mumbled, shoving book after book into her locker.

Eli sighed in frustration, "On the contrary, Fitz threatened you. Therefore, desperate measures must be taken into account."

Clare gave him a withering look, "Sure, but this is ridiculous! You assign people to watch me when you're not around! They don't let me out of their sight. You think a girl could go to the bathroom without being followed. How did you get Wesley to play along anyways?"

"Well, Wesley cares about you too, Clare. And it also helps that I scare the crap outta the poor kid," Eli chuckled at the memory.

After taking out the appropriate books, Clare closed her locker firmly. "You're overreacting, Eli. Fitz would be crazy if he tried something again-"

"But that's exactly what he is: crazy."

Clare turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway. Eli followed reluctantly. "I can't take this, Eli!"

He rolled his eyes, "Desperate measures…"

"I can handle this myself, Eli."

"Oh, no you don't. I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again. I keep my promises. If Fitz comes near you again-"

Clare turned suddenly, a fire in her eyes. "You promised me you wouldn't fight again!"

Eli gave her a steady look, "Some things are worth fighting for." Clare's eyes softened, but she turned and started stalking down the hallway once more. She refused to be a push over…even though Eli made it almost impossible for her to stay mad at him. Eli caught her arm and pulled her into a break in the lockers. Her back against the wall, Eli leaned in. "You know," he started, "it would be better if I had a more appreciative damsel to protect."

Clare smirked, "You mean a more willing captive."

Eli's lips grazed hers and a shiver ran up Clare's spine and her breath hitched in her throat. "Same thing…" he whispered against her lips. He pressed his warm lips to hers and Clare gasped as he deepened the kiss.

Clare felt herself leaning in, her head going blissfully fuzzy. Then she pushed Eli hard in the chest and he went stumbling backwards. "Oh, no you don't!" Clare almost yelled, pointing a shaming finger at Eli, who was barely containing his laughter. "I'm supposed to be mad at you! Don't you go all 'yeah, I'm sexy so I can totally take advantage of Clare's feelings for me!' cause you are so very _wrong_ on that account, buddy!"

Eli gave her a look, "Buddy? Really, Clare? And you think that _I_ think I'm sexy?"

Oh, he was questioning her sanity now, wasn't he? "I _know_ you think you're sexy! And you're not going to get away with it!" She turned on her heel and started walking to class without looking back.

"Love you too, Clare!" Eli yelled to her back.

Clare gave a little wave over her shoulder, "Love you too, you sneaky bugger!"

Eli smirked, "And say hi to Wesley for me! Tell him, if he lets you out of his sight that I'll make him pay."

Clare stopped on the spot, clenching her fists at her sides as if she was using every amount of strength she had not to turn around and chew Eli out. Taking a deep breath, Clare shook her head and walked to her class.

Eli chuckled, shaking his head. _Damn, I love that girl. _

_

* * *

_

Clare sat in chemistry but her head was off in space. She couldn't believe Eli was basically holding her hostage. He wouldn't let her out of his sight and it was killing her. She understood that Eli was only trying to keep her safe, but this was out of control. Fitz's threat was as empty as his head; why couldn't Eli see that?

"Earth to Clare, how's the view of Uranus from the spaceship of your imagination?"

Clare opened her eyes to the unpleasant view of Wesley's huge glasses way _too_ close to her face. She blinked, hoping the image would go away. It didn't. "Huh?" she mumbled, "sorry, Wesley, kinda blanked out there."

Wesley did a poor interpretation of one of Eli's smirks, "What? Is the explanation of atomic particles boring you? I find it fascinating!"

Of course he did. "It's not that, Wes. I'm just finding it hard to focus…" Clare raised her hand, "Mr. Betenkamp? Could I leave for a moment? I need some air."

"Of course, Clare. Come back when you're feeling better," He said calmly.

"I'll accompany you, Clare," Wesley started getting up, a panicked expression blatant on his face. _I wonder what Eli threatened him with…_Clare thought.

"That won't be necessary, Wesley. Thank you, but I'll be right back." She needed to get away just to make sure she could. Clare left the room with the adrenaline rush of an escape. Suddenly, she didn't want to go back. She walked calmly towards the doors of the school, but hesitated before pushing them open. This was the first time she was going to skip without Eli and it felt so wrong. She shrugged aside the uneasy feeling in her chest and shoved open the doors…and suddenly realized it was the worst mistake of her life.

"Hey girlie." A strong force picked her up from behind. Clare screamed.

"Fitz, put me down! Let me go!" She yelled.

"I don't think so. We're going to have too much fun."

* * *

"Eli! Eli, Eli, Eli, Eli, Eli!" a nasally voice yelled from behind him.

Eli turned, confusion and annoyance plain on his face. Wesley came running up to him, completely out of breath, his casts waving wildly. Eli felt a pang of pity for the poor boy. "What's up, Wes?"

"Eli, I'm so sorry! I tried to stop her-" Wesley took a deep breath but held it expectantly when he saw comprehension dawn on Eli's expression.

"Wesley? Where's Clare?" Eli asked; his voice tightly controlled.

"She left during class. I couldn't go after her. I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

Eli absently patted Wesley's dark curls, "It's okay Wes. I'm sure Clare's fine. Yeah, she's fine…"

Wesley breathed a sigh of relief. Eli had a sick feeling in his stomach as he walked towards his locker. Wesley followed him tentatively. Eli opened his locker as if in a trance. "No," He whispered once he looked inside, his eyes wide in horror. Backing away from the locker as if there was a dangerous animal inside, Eli bolted for the doors. Curiously, Wesley looked inside the still open locker. Hanging from a piece of tape on the door was Clare's cross necklace, her purity ring strung through the chain.


End file.
